NaLu: The Weird Dust
by Fresno.29
Summary: One night a women in a dark cloak and hood walks into the town of Magnolia and does something to a celestial mage. What will the guild of Fairy Tail do and how will Natsu and the gang help Lucy get back to herself? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

(3rd person P.O.V.)

One night in a town named Magnolia, a woman in a dark cloak and hood walked down the street. No one was awake so the woman didn't have to worry about anyone interfering with her plan.

Soon she reaches her destination. She uses a hairpin to unlock the door. Once in she goes looking for her target.

In the past she made a bet with a man thats last name was Heartfillia. He lost of course and never repaid the her cor winning. So now she was going to take it out on his daughter.

The woman soon made it to a room with a bed with a blonde woman in it. The girl in the bed was asleep. The cloaked women pulled out a vial filled with dust. She spread it over the sleeping form and then went to put it on some clothes. Once done, she put a note on the desk and left.

This is how the celestial mage, Lucy Heartfillia, woke. To herself being smaller than usual and the bed being bigger.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

Waking up from a nothingness dream to find yourself small and everything big is scary. At first I thought it was a dream so I pinched myself.

"Ow!" Well that proves I'm awake and this is real. But that's not what made me jump off the bed. The reason I jumped off the bed was because my voice was a little girls. Now I think I have a problem.

First thing to do is solve this problem. Going to the guild could help, so I start getting ready to go out.

I hadn't noiticed till now that my pajamas were also small. Wierd. I go over to my dresser and see my clothes are also small. Now this is freaky. I deicde to slap myself to wake up but all I do is just slap myself. Nope completly wake.

I take some clothes and get dressed. I go the body mirror and almost, almost scream. I look just like myself when I was 6 years old. I don't even think I just put some shoes I found that shrunk with me and head out towards the guild.

Natsu's P.O.V

Gray and I were in another fight at the guild. The other guildmates were just watching, doing nothing and trying to get us to stop.

"Come on Ice Princesses," I said.

"Why should I Flame Brain?" Gray said.

Gray started punching me and we were in an all out brawl.

"GRAY! NATSU!"

We both stop and look towards the bar.

"Y-yes E-e-rza," we say together, both of us scared.

The great Titania turns around with the glare that "could kill".

"How many times have a told you? Now fighting!" She comes over and bonks us both on the head.

"Ouch," Gray says.

Erza goes back to her seat and the two off us go in opposite directions. The door opens slowly then. I look to the door. At first I catch the scent but what scares me is who it belongs too.

"Lucy!"


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

The door to the guild was so heavy that it took awhile to open it. Once I did though, I saw Natsu starring at me with a horrified expression.

"Lucy!" he screamed.

Everyone then looked at me and gasped.

"H-hey guys," I said in a child voice.

"Awww!" they all say.

"Umm, where is Levy?"

Gray points to her. She is next to Gajeel reading a book while he is eating. I nod and walk towards her. Before I get there though, someone picks me up and turns me toward them.

"Lucy, how?" Natsu asks me.

"I don't know. I was hoping Levy would tell me what to do. Can you put me down so I can figure out how to get back to my normal self."

"But, you look so cute and innocent." That surprises me. I never thought Natsu would say I was cute. It makes me blush, but it goes away when I remember what situation I'm in.

"Natsu put me down!"

"No, I want you to stay like this."

"NATSU!"

I stop moving and Natsu tightens his grip on me. We both slowly turn our heads towards Erza.

"Yes," he gulps, "Erza."

"Put her down." He does put me down and I run away from his grasp and go over to Levy. She doesn't put down her book until I start pulling on her skirt.

"Oh hey little- Lucy!" Great now even she is surprised.

"Yes it's me Levy. Can you get me back to normal."

"I think I could but you look so cute."

I look away and murmur, "Everyone thinks I'm cute in this form. Ugh."

Gajeel stops eating and looks at me. "Bunny girls in a bit of trouble."

Mirajane and Lisanna come over to the table and start looking me over.

"Wha-what are you guys doing?" I ask a little scared.

"We're seeing if this is transformation magic. Doesn't look it because you would be able to control when you can turn back," Lisanna says.

I throw my arms in the air because I already figured out it wasn't that because my clothes were also small. Wait! If my clothes are small then it can't be something I ate or drank.

"Levy, what could turn a person and their belongings small?" I ask.

"It could be anything: dust, a spell, a curse. Anything."

Again out of nowhere, someone picks me up. The familiar heat and smell of smoke tell me it is Natsu.

Natsu's P.O.V

Once I saw what Lucy looked like, I just couldn't help but pick her up and say she was cute. I mean who wouldn't think child Lucy wasn't cute and pretty. That is why I couldn't help pick her up again.

I say in her ear, "Maybe Wendy can heal you if it is some effect of something."

She gasps. Must not have thought that. I cradle her in one arm and walk over to Carla, Wendy, and Romeo.

"Wendy, can you try healing my body of this," Lucy says, gesturing to herself.

"I can try."

10 minutes later and nothing had happened. Wendy did seem out of energy. The spell or thing that made Lucy small must be really strong.

"Could there be something at your house that could help with this?" Erza says walking over to us.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be able to search because everything is bigger than me."

"We could come with you and help," Gray states, also walking over.

"Yeah, we'll help you turn back to normal," I say.

"Fine," she says. "Here's the key to my house."

Erza's P.O.V

After arriving at Lucy's house, everyone starts looking. Natsu won't let go Lucy so she is search with him. I don't know why he won't let her go.

"Lucy are you sure your not saying all this and faking it, while all you did was cast a spell on yourself," I hear the fire mage say.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember that. Like I said to you before, all that happened was I went to sleep normal and woke up like a kid," Lucy explains, a bit annoyed with him.

"Would you two stop bickering! We're trying to turn Lucy back Natsu so start helping us out," Gray says from the bathroom.

I'm in Lucy's bedroom and am looking under and above things. When I think there is nowhere else to look in the room I see the note on the desk. What it says makes me a little scared for Lucy, her family, and how she will get back.

 _Dear Miss Heartfillia,_

 _I hope you don't mind me repaying my part of the debt with your father. He would give me totally freedom on his land and also give me 100,000 jewel._

 _Since he didn't keep his part of the bargain and is no longer around I have to take care of the debt. Since I made the deal with him, discussion with you won't be necessary. I hope you will find out how to change back._

 _I will leave you one hint though. Look inside yourself for the person you want to be with forever and tell them that. You have to say it meaning it and in about a day the effects of the dust I placed on you will wear off you and your clothes._

 _Stay safe._

 _-J_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy! Natsu! Gray! I think I found out how to change Lucy back," Erza calls.

We all head to my bedroom and in the great Titania's hand is a note or letter. She hands it to me and I read aloud. I know what it means but don't want to tell the others what it means.

To change my back to normal, I have to tell the person I love that I love them and want to be with them forever. The hard part is, I don't know who that is. Now I'm stuck.


	4. Chapter 3

Yesterday, team Natsu and I had found a note from the person who turned me small. It said for me to tell the person I love that I love them and really mean it. Hard part, it takes a day to work and I don't know who that person is.

So to earn money, I have been working with Mirajane to serve food and drinks. I was giving Wendy and Carla their meal when Erza came bursting in.

"Lucy! Natsu! Gray! I think I have news," she yelled.

I stop what I'm doing and run over to the great Titania. Gray is there and I see Natsu walking over with food in hand and mouth. Happy follows him.

Once we are all there, Gray asks, "So what's the news?"

"I had run into a man who had seen a the woman who put the dust on Lucy. He said she came from the town Seburben. (A/N. Random name for town) I asked where that town was and he said it was burned to a crisp about two days ago."

"How does that help us," Natsu asked.

"Well now that we know where she came from we can ask around if anyone saw a woman in a cloak from the direction of the town Seburben."

"Now I get it," I say. "All we have to do is walk around and ask people. That sounds easy."

"Not really," Erza says. "We need to also ask what she looked like. Once we get her features then we can tell the rest of the guild and they can help."

So we head off to start looking for people who know about this person and if they know where she went.

Sorry it's short. Did this on my camping trip but couldn't think of anything else. But hope you enjoy. Will get the next chapter out in about a week.


	5. Discontinued for Now

I'm so sorry for all the people wanting to read this but for know I'm going to have to stop writing. My computer is totally out of wack and I'm going to have to send it in to an Apple Store to get it fixed. So until it gets fixed or something the story will have to stop where it is know.  
Besides I think I might try something new. That would mean giving this story away and letting someone else write it or completely delete.  
The new thing would be though is that I will write two chapters of the story and post one chapter, then write two more and post one. You get it.  
So while I'm waiting for my computer I will try writing something on my phone.  
With that being said, goodbye.


End file.
